Twist!
by lil.miss.always.right
Summary: Bri just moved to Forks, a week after Bella, when she meets the Cullens, one try's to win Bri's heart, but she will not risk losein her new friend bella swan.
1. Chapter 1

TWIST

Just a new day, a new lie. How many times must I have to redo High school? I guess thats the price I must pay, To live forever?  
Forever? wow when I was a human, I would have that that to be 30 or so years, but now it's as long as I want.

My name is Brianna, but I like Bri, it just how I am, if you call me Brianna, than you get the LOOK, that will not only scare the crap out of anny human, but a vampier,too! Evan though I'm 475 years old, I use 2009 language and I like to say vampy then vampier, anyways I have long black wavy hair with red side bangs, I have purple eyes, not normal for the normal vampy. I have many gifts like, mind readin, seeing the futer or past, I know your emotions, and I can change them too, I can throw things with my mind,  
I'm a shield, and I can well, anything I want to do. When I was in town I heard that just last week thier was new girl name Isabella, bella for short. "BRI WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" "I'M FREAKING COMING" grrrr here we go AGAIN! God!

In the parking of Forks High I got out of my 2009 BMW M6 convertible with my brother Josh. Josh is Really big, and tall with shaggy dirty blond hair. My sisters Nikki and Kristina, twins thier tall skinny and have long brown hair. Headed for the main office I wispered to my siblings "everyone staring like idiots, god some of them are freaking doorling!"

The morning past as fast as the stubid clock would go. As the bell rang my sibs were waiting for me, we went to that cafe, and went in line to get our food, a prop of corse, I was looking for a seat, thats when I saw them, all watching us, with out thinking I walked over to thier table and sat down, Josh, Kristen, and Nikki, went outside, I began to hear the thoughts of the angry girls and boys

"how dare she"

"who does she think she is"

nice ass"

"is that big scary dude her boyfrind"

and other things I turned tothe table and looked around everyone looked, well nervous, except Alice.

"Hello Alice, Jasper,Rosale,Emmett, I"m Brianna, but please call me Bri, or I will through you out a window"! "Opps sorry I forgot about you Eddie!" then the hole cafe filled with the whole tabels laughter. With that they were all talking like we were friends for years. Eddie was looking at me funny, He finally spoke,

"so Bri what class do you have next"" well eddie I have gym next""well bri can I walk you to class?"

was he freaking joking VISION!  
It was of Edward and bella getting married, then a child!  
END OF VISION

I came back to the table I have no Idea why I was so mad! "NO EDWARD YOU CAN'T!, I WOULD HATE TO INTRUDE ON YOUR PURFECT LIFE WITH BELLA AND YOUR CHILD! CONGRADU FREAKING LASHIONS!" with that I went storming out of the cafe but I was stoped by this baby faced boy."who the hell are you I asked this guy!

"umm I'm Mike..Mike Newton, what class do you have?" "gym" "really! great!, can I walk you to class"?! I looked back, and saw edward was standing, and he looked really pissed, it was so funny! "sure Mike, I would really like that"! once I got trough the doors I saw bella, bella was my partner for badminton and she sucked, and she blushed a lot, I wish I could blush!she is so lucky she has edward!, wait I'm I jelouse? no, no. no! "so bella I hear your new too?" "ya I am, umm I hope you don't mind but umm how do you know Edward" god! this girl really likes him, she's really nice! I'll help her out "were old friends"."oh! really!" "ya"

After school I was on my way to my car when edward pulled me aside "Bri listen, I don't know what you saw, or why you said what you said in the cafe,but Bella means nothing to me!" "Edward Cullen I can see you love her"! I shouted everyone stared "Bris...listen...ugh...can you come over...to my house...now?  
in my mind I was screaming no but then "fine I guess so" WHat! did I just say yes?! "let me tell my siblings were I'm going" "sure" In his mind he was screaming "hurry back to me"I don't think he knows I read minds! but I will not take edward from bella!, NEVER! Once I got to Edwards car everyone was smileing but edward, then I heard thier minds.  
"GOt a new sister"-Alice

"I'm so going to have to stay away from them"-Jasper

" he shots, he SCORES"-Emmett

"I wonder if she'll like me"-Rose

"my family are freaks"- Edward. With that the took of into the trees, I guess it's just me and eddie boy, B.E.A.U.T.I.F.U.L!

The car ride was silent but once we got to his house eddie opened the door for me and took my hand and pulled me closer, He brought his lips close to my ear and wispered "Bella is nothing compared to you"!

**"Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic!, Please don't be mean! Let me clear some stuf up, bri likes bella, so she will do everything in her power to keep them together and not lose her in bri's life so she is not going to let eddie boy ruine it by his freaky crushes, and she only calls edward eddie when she's not mad at him!**

**Love ya guys!!!!!!!!**


	2. Please tell, me!

hey,  
do you guys want me to keep going, or just stop? 


End file.
